


Our Love Shines Brighter Than The Fireflies, Darling.

by malfxy_pxtter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, HP:EWE, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfxy_pxtter/pseuds/malfxy_pxtter
Summary: Harry supposed fireflies would be the best metaphor for his and Draco's love. Shining through the darkness like a beam, pushing through challenges even when the night seemed pitch black and empty.Or, Harry teaches Draco how to catch fireflies. Just another fluffy Married!Drarry oneshot.





	Our Love Shines Brighter Than The Fireflies, Darling.

Harry supposed fireflies would be the best metaphor to describe his and Draco’s relationship. Their love could shine through the darkest of times, bright and wonderful throughout the night. But like the bug’s beautiful glow, it grew dim sometimes. But every time, apologies would be mutually exchanged, and the light would be restored to its former majesticity. He knew that the former Slytherin loved him. Sometimes it was hard to tell, with all the yelling that he was very fond of, but his hateful speech was never enough to cover up the obvious fact that he loved his husband.

The twenty-four year old smiled softly as one of the fireflies he had been watching for the past hour landed on the tip of his index finger. There was always something so peaceful about being outside late at night. Everything was quiet, and it was almost as if the entire world was at peace. For once in his life, everything was going exactly the way he wanted it to.

“Harry, what are you doing out here?” 

He turned his head at the familiar sound, taking in the sight of his lover standing several feet behind him. “Hello, gorgeous.” He spoke softly from his spot sitting in the grass, a soft smile playing on his features as he pat the spot next to him.  
  
Draco looked like he was considering going back inside to get away from the cold, but decided against it. He could deal with a little winter air if it meant spending the night under the stars with the one he loved. “What are you doing out here?” He repeated, taking a seat next to Harry.

The raven-haired man let the next bug that landed on his finger to speak for him. The blonde gasped beside him. “You’ve never seen one of these before, have you?” He questioned, amusement in his tone. Draco just shook his head, wonder in his eyes.

“They’re beautiful…” He muttered under his breath, reaching out a hand to touch the one on his husband’s finger. He whined in disappointment when it flew away. The former Gryffindor laughed softly, muffling it with the back of his hand. The other glared over at him playfully. “Okay, so what? What are you doing?” He asked for the third time.

 “Just… watching. Like you said, it’s beautiful.” He answered simply. “You can go inside if you want, love. I just thought it was peaceful. I’ll be in in a few minutes.” He looked away, a look of longing on his face.

 He sighed. “Fiiiiine,” He drew out the word for emphasis on how totally against the idea he was. “Manipulative git.” He added. Harry just smiled and pecked him on the cheek in response. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. Suck up.” 

Maybe he was a bit of a suck up. He nodded in agreement. Then, he stood, heading for the house. “Harry? Harry, where are you going?” A yelled ‘I’ll be right back!’ was the only answer to his question. Draco sighed in defeat, settling back down into the grass. Harry was right, it was peaceful out here.

It was nearly midnight so there was no traffic, not that they got a lot of that out here anyway. They lived on the end of a street in a small neighborhood in London. It wasn’t big, it wasn’t small, it was perfect. Just right for them. A kitchen, a bathroom, a bedroom, a living room, dining room, and kitchen. Two T.V.’s. It was absolutely wonderful and he couldn’t have asked for a more fantastic husband. His life had certainly improved since he had left school. Having just turned twenty-four, he was doing pretty well for himself.

That was when Harry came back, holding two mason jars with holes stabbed in the lids of them. “What the bloody hell do you think you’re doing?” Draco turned, quirking an eyebrow at his husband’s strange behavior. “Why do you have jars?” He asked, interested, when the other man just sat down without explaining and handed one of the two jars to him.

He took it, still very confused. “You asked what I was doing. I was thinking about catching fireflies. That’s what they’re called, by the way. You want to?” Draco nodded quickly, his confusion quickly morphing into excitement. “So,” He began explaining, unscrewing the lid of his mason jar.

Draco listened intently as Harry explained the basics of firefly-catching. That you had to be patient, let them come to you. “Like you to me.” He had joked, earning a playful punch on the shoulder from his beloved. He finished, waiting for the blonde to unscrew his own jar before standing up, offering him a hand. He took it, standing up as well.

“You ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

They smiled at each other, shared a short kiss, and got to work.  
  
In the end, Harry had caught seventeen fireflies, Draco coming up just slightly short at fourteen. Even so, he pumped his fist in the air victoriously as they made their way back to their house. “Did you see that? All of the- and the- they’re so bright, Harry, look!” He humored his partner, looking at his jar for a few seconds before opening the door, holding it for him.

He nodded appreciatively before entering, going to set the jars on the kitchen counter, getting out a midnight snack; popcorn and hot chocolate. He pressed the ‘Popcorn’ button on the microwave, hopping up onto the counter as he waited for it.

Harry came in, smiling at him. That damn smile. Draco was weak for it. It, among many other traits of this rather perfect man, was the reason that he had fallen for him all those years ago. It felt like an eternity ago that they had met in Madam Malkin’s Robe Shop, but it was only coming up on fourteen years, it being the middle of March now. Merlin, they were going to turn twenty-five soon. Draco sighed, running his hands through his husband’s bird’s nest that he liked to call hair. He didn’t care if he was turning twenty-five, thirty-five, or sixty-five, as long as he had Harry.

And their love, the only thing that shone brighter than the fireflies glowing outside their bedroom window.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. If you want more like this, don't be afraid to drop me a comment or a Kudos. :) x Noah


End file.
